coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9133 (31st March 2017)
Plot Sally sits in tearful shock as she takes in the news. PC Saunders asks Tracy for a private word. Peter tells Toyah his troubles and he's grateful and surprised when she tells him that she believes him and he's a good man. Tim's floored by Sally's news. Aidan's annoyed to find the factory girls discussing wedding dress ideas on company time. Johnny steps in and suggests Jenny chooses one of the girls as a style consultant. She chooses Eva, knowing it will annoy Aidan. The Barlows gather at No.1, ordering a take-in pizza as they await news. Tracy breaks the news about Phelan's arrest. Phelan rings Todd for assistance but is gleefully told he's on his own. Roy's thrown when Cathy mentions the play she saw with Brian. The police interview Phelan. He retains his cool as they demand to know his movements. Peter demands that the family supports Ken and cancel their own plans. Having heard from Phelan that he was fixing the yard flat at the time of the assault, Todd checks the recording from the paranormal camera and discovers that he was telling the truth. He has an attack of conscience. Fiz tells Tyrone her plans to become a masseur and decides to practice on him. Tim offers Sally his full support. They're interrupted when Rosie and Sophie burst in with the news that her phone call from the hospital has been posted on social media and hear the woman laughing at the end of the recording. Sally realises she's been the victim of a vicious prank. Tim discovers the level of online abuse that his wife has been receiving. Roy asks Brian why he lied to him and tells him to spare his feelings and not to worry about being friends with Cathy. Todd shows the police the camera footage. Tracy gets a bit drunk and she and Peter swap barbs. Jenny annoys Aidan with pointed comments about his own proposal plans in front of Eva. Brian tells Cathy that Roy has given them his blessing as friends. Tyrone is impressed when Fiz's skills and her earning potential. Phelan is released and gives Todd his guarded thanks, but admits to being puzzled by his motives. Todd tells him his feelings of dislike and mistrust for him are unchanged. Tim reports the abuse to the police. He insists that Sally delete her online account. Phelan calls at No.1 and tells the family about his alibi. The hospital rings Peter and tells them that they will be bringing Ken round from under sedation in the morning, and he'll then be able to give answers. Cast Regular cast *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall Guest cast *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *DC Hough - Philip Hill-Pearson *PC Saunders - Dean Ashton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Front bedroom *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Prima Doner *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk, custody desk and interview room Notes *The actress playing the voice of the phone prankster to Sally Metcalfe is uncredited. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally is sickened to realise she is the victim of a vicious prank; and Roy tackles Brian about his deception. Meanwhile, Peter tries to convince Toyah that he hasn't cheated on her; and Jenny chooses Eva to work with on her wedding dress; knowing that it will wind up Aidan. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,110,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2017 episodes